


Not Playing Fair

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: Ruby was a bit too in the mood to care about the fact that someone other than Blake would have walked in on her in nothing but lacy underwear. Luck just happened to be on her side.





	Not Playing Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on velvetserver is horny on main and you can always blame them for any smut i do

Blake could hardly believe the sight before them, one that was meant for their eyes alone in the privacy of the dorm room. Rose petals, scattered about the floor and their bed in a display of theatric romantics normally unlike their girlfriend to act upon. Either she plucked the flowers herself one by one or somehow acquired them to be pre-done like that. Ruby's semblance surely didn't leave lasting effects after all. Looking beyond that they could see the girl in question laid out upon the bed supported by pillows in a way resembling a throne of sorts, in nothing but red lacy underwear that Blake knew wasn't previously part of her wardrobe. 

 

Perhaps a special occasion but they couldn't think of what. There were no birthdays or anniversaries at this time if year and no events and holidays they knew of that would overlap with today's date. At a loss, Blake just fumbled forward into the room, locking and double checking the locks on the door before silently approaching the scene at hand like a cautious predator. Ruby eyed them, met their gaze upon her own and smiled sheepishly but with a slight quirk of mischief in her lips. 

 

“I'm so lucky it was you and not Weiss or Yang that saw me.” Blake chuckled a bit, always one to find Ruby's antics charming in a way. “I doubt Weiss would mind the show.” They scooted onto the bed, bending down to unlace their boots and toss them away when done and curiosity took hold. “I don't remember this being a special occasion. Hardly can I complain of it but I'm a bit lost.” 

 

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. “Can the occasion be me  _ really _ in the mood?” Blake hummed at that, contemplating for a moment before turning their body to face her and smirked. “I suppose that means you waited all day for me, worked up and wanting for my fingers to fuck you then?” Ruby turned her head away, trying to hide the deep blush now blooming in her cheeks and she stuttered lamely, heartbeat picking up rapidly. “Um I.. Uhh.” She resorted to a weak groan, frustrated that Blake could go on the offensive like that so quickly. “That's not fair.” 

 

Blake got up on their knees, tall over the lazing form of their girlfriend and proceeded to crawl forward, over her, settling their self astride her hips and they leaned in close. Face just inches above hers and nipped at her bottom lip with their teeth, stealing a short kiss and they whispered low and deep like a growl from their own lips. “All’s fair in love and well, I intend to take advantage of that.” 

 

Ruby sighed heavily feeling small underneath the power her partner exuded over her like a toy to play with. She reached her hands to find either side of Blake's hips and held there as if their presence would ground her from the lust melting her brain into a useless puddle. “ Gods Blake..” They tsked in response, admonishing her actions without a word and grabbed her wrists in their own hands and forced them away, over Ruby’s own head and firmly held them there where she wouldn’t have control. Taking one hand away they pulled at their bow and carefully removed it from their ears, dextrous with even a single hand. 

 

“You won’t need these for awhile.” Blake declared to Ruby, smugness in their tone at how helpless she was becoming underneath them. The bow came around her wrists, pulled snugly as it looped over and over binding them in place and came away with a simple but effective knot that would see to it that she could do nothing but lay there and be at mercy of pleasure to come. Ruby grunted, tried to pull apart her wrists and break the restraints but gave up after moments, humming in satisfaction at Blake’s handiwork and signalling in their own practiced communicable way for Ruby to say she was fine and it wasn’t too tight without breaking the play the two of them had going. She stuck her tongue out like a kid would, making a face at her captor. “Meanie.” 

 

Blake rolled their eyes and flicked her on the nose. “Behave yourself. I might just let you free if you do.” Ruby perked up at that. “Really?” And Blake shut her down and crushed her dreams just as fast. “No.” Ruby repeated her previous statement. “Meanie..” 

 

For a second Ruby was worried when Blake suddenly got off of her, thinking she was going to be left there with no relief but that thought was cast away when Blake positioned theirself between her legs and stared up at her with a hungry glint in their eyes as they hooked their thumbs in the waistband of her underwear. She gulped, suddenly feeling tension in her stomach as she waited for Blake to get on with it. They pulled, hands sliding down her legs with the piece of clothing and rather than toss it away they called it up in their hand. 

 

“Say 'ahh’ “ Ruby didn't quite know what that meant at first until the bunched up underwear was held to her mouth expectantly and was made to open wide. It was inserted in her mouth gently, not looking to harm her and once it was properly in place Blake smiled at her. “Good girl. We don't need you alerting the hall to our activities.” 

 

Long, skilled fingers found their way between her legs, gently scratching nails along the skin and making Ruby shiver a bit at the feeling. Contact was finally made, the palm cupping her core and drawing a muffled whine through the makeshift gag while hips pressed forward into the touch with instinctive need. Blake dragged two fingers through the wet folds from bottom all the way to the top and flicked the stimulated nub at the top. Then trailed back down and up again, coating their fingers in the slick with repeated motions until they were satisfied with it and lined up a finger with Ruby's entrance and slowly gradually pushed inward.

 

Ruby's thighs closed, tightened around the hand and kept in place so that it couldn't dare try to move away and she moaned in sheer satisfied at finally getting what she so wanted. Blake pushed all the way inside up to the second knuckle, reaching as far as their finger could go. Then pulled out and did the same again and then again and when they felt it was time enough they added a second finger to the mix and took in the sound of Ruby's moans ecstatically, second set of ears thoroughly enjoying the sounds. 

 

Ruby arched her back off the bed, a telltale sign she was going to come so soon but if that happened it just wouldn't be any fun for Blake if it was allowed to happen so easily. Not while they felt to be in a playful mood as they were. Her legs tensed and shook, failing to brace for the buildup of intense pleasure that was going to throw her other the edge in just moments but no. It stopped, it all stopped and the fingers weren't helping her anymore and stayed unmoving and robbed Ruby of an amazing orgasm. She practically screeched Blake's name through her gag in sheer frustration tinged with equal amount of desperation at their crime against her. Blake pulled out of her and brought their hand to their mouth, sucking the fluids off their fingers with a delighted hum at the taste. They looked into the accusing silver eyes and felt no remorse. “It never would be that simple now would it?” 

 

Ruby tried her best to spit out the wadded underwear and didn't very well succeed and only then did Blake take pity on her and remove it for her. Ruby nearly bit their fingers in the process, a harsh glare aimed at them. “You. Are. The. Worst.” She spoke through grit teeth, breaths coming out hot and heavy. Blake waved off the comment. “Oh please, you love me.” 

 

Ruby didn't respond right away, instead closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. Upon reopening them she took on an expression not unlike one of Weiss’ infamous scowls. “Blake.” Blake paused, hesitant. “..Yes Ruby?” With her aura enhancing her strength Ruby snapped the ribbon binding her wrists apart, no longer willing to lay there and take the torment and forcibly tackled Blake off of the bed going overboard with them on to the carpeted floor in a heap of limbs. Ruby recovered immediately, sitting up on top of her partner and was more than ready to get what was taken from her so evilly. She moved up, positioned herself with her legs on either side of Blake's head and lowered herself onto Blake's face without care for whether they were ready or not. 

 

It didn't matter that they weren't yet participating because she could simply grind on them if need be and to Ruby they'd deserve it in whole. Fortunately that rough tongue of theirs made an appearance, licking broad strokes against her now overstimulated core and made her rock her hips downward against the amazing feeling being given. “Ohh..” She hissed more than moaned, voice coming out sharp and needing. Blake's lips wrapped around her clit and sucked, and lightly grazed it with teeth and tongue and caused her lower body to go weak and had her teeter forward and lean on her hands above Blake's head for support. Why doesn't Blake do that  _ more _ she had to think. Gods it was incredible like a shock of energy. 

 

And then of course they had to push that horrible, amazing tongue inside of her and drive her insane and oh how it made her insides tighten around it and try to draw out even more pleasure if that could even be possible and she hoped it could be just for a moment. Her lips parted, no sound coming out but a squeaky gasp and she fell  _ hard _ . Her hips rode Blake's tongue right then and there, rocking and shuddering again and again with each movement and Blake wasn't slowing down one bit seeking to prolong the orgasm for as long as possible and finally she cried out a long, warbling whine that made her feel embarrassed for how loud it was. 

 

Blake finally stopped their efforts and greedily lapped up what they didn't already get in their mouth. “Feel better?” They asked, smug and proud as could be at making their girlfriend basically sing for them. Although after a few minutes of silence they became a bit worried that she hadn't moved or said s thing. “Ruby..?” 

 

Ruby choked out a laugh. “I can't feel my legs.  _ Help.” _

 


End file.
